


Free

by ToHellIfIKnow



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: After Squip, Angst, Brooke centered story!!!, But also, Hope, Kinda?, One Shot, i guess?, its got some sad stuff, various relationships mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToHellIfIKnow/pseuds/ToHellIfIKnow
Summary: A Brooke centered Be More Chill one shot! Enjoy!





	Free

It had been a year, almost to the day, since everything happened. Jeremy, the SQUIPs, Chloe, that goddamned Halloween party, everything. A year since Brooke had fallen hard for a quiet, nerdy kid who had noticed her before Chloe. A year since he broke her heart. 11 months since she had learned it was Chloe who wanted it, not Jeremy. But by the time she had learned that, by the time she realized it wasn't his fault, it was too late. He had moved on. And so had she, moved on past Chloe, past being a fake version of herself, past everything. It still stung, but at least now she had people who cared about her for real. 

She had Rich, who could make anyone laugh, even in their worst day. Who would list all of your great qualities for hours, even if he sometimes forgot his own. Rich who was still hurting too, who probably hurt the worst, considering how he had that fucking computer in him so much longer. She had him.

She had Jake, who was the best shoulder to cry on. Who could keep a secret regardless of how big or crazy. Who would sneak into your room at 2 am with candy, fireworks, and $50 if you asked. Who lives alone, but not really because he always has SOMEONE over. She has him.

She has Jenna, who knows everything about everyone. Who would fight anyone for her friends. Who might know your secrets, but if she truly cares about you, and Brooke knows she does, she wouldn't spill them for anything. She has her.

She has Christine. She has the bright girl who loves to sing. Who has a theatre song for every situation. Who was the reason Jake woke up at 2 am to buy candy, fireworks, and get $50. Who watches horror movies and Mean Girls and says they're basically the same genre. She has her.

She has Michael, who got her hooked on Cherry Coke. Who wakes up at midnight to talk about anything, saying he was "already awake playing video games" which is a lie but it's out of kindness. Who drew a PAC Man ghost on every member of their group to match his and Jeremy's because they're a team. She has him.

And she has Jeremy. Who it still hurts a little to look at. Who it still makes her feel a little lost when he holds hand with Michael. But who also is shy, and quiet, but when he talks he says the funniest things, and who does the best impressions of people they know when he gets confident enough.

The one person she doesn't have is Chloe. And funnily enough, that person, the one she held so tight onto, is the one she doesn't need. She's still hurting, and healing, and she's getting there. Others have it worse, and she helps them when she can, but for once in her life she helps herself first. And for once, she's truly happy.

Who knew letting go of one so called "friend" would give her a family. Who knew letting go would set her so free.


End file.
